


Banana Split

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anime, Bets & Wagers, Boyfriends, Comedy, Competition, Cute, Dating, Gen, Humor, Ice Cream, Inspired by Real Events, Invasion of Privacy, Love Stories, M/M, Meddling, Movie Night, Multi, Popcorn, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Slash, Sneakiness, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kosuke and Hikari Netto engage in a little post-movie competitiveness at the ice cream parlour.





	Banana Split

Banana Split

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Established Chisao x Kosuke, established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

Kosuke and Hikari Netto engage in a little post-movie competitiveness at the ice cream parlour.

* * *

“F-falling, chu!”

Kosuke resituated his hands under Chisao’s legs, bouncing twice to scare him higher up the piggyback. The movie just got out, and they were going to nab some ice cream before Chisao’s brother Dekao came to take them home. Kosuke owed as much to Chisao, after he frittered much of the film’s runtime focusing on the other couple who sat way too close to the screen in the theatre. Chisao didn’t see harm in snooping on the Hikari/Hikawa combo that was Netto and Tohru, but any form of dessert would be a welcome palate cleanser to all the stale popcorn he ate.

When they reached the ice cream parlour that shared floorspace with the megaplex, Kosuke faced the lounge area so Chisao could browse the showcase, the shorty the Oyama was.

“What flavour do you want, Chisao-kun?”

“Hmm…Banana split, chu!”

Sticking to a “boyfriends do everything together” approach, Kosuke requested the same. The employee fulfilled their order with a candy scoop. These weren’t regular servings of ice cream. They were Mini Melts: ultracold vanilla, banana, chocolate, and strawberry dots.

Ten tiny spoons in, their table of two became a table of four.

“Have fun tailing our date?” Netto cracked accusingly, holding his cup of mango.

Tohru covered his eyes in apology. “Let it go, Netto-kun.”

“He was studying your example,” Rockman also nagged. “For inspiration on impressing Chisao-kun.”

“Tch! If it’s tips he’s after, he should work on not making so many trips to the bathroom during the movie! Like, I bet he can’t beat me to thirds right now without leaving the table!”

“I’ll take that bet!” Kosuke threw down his cap.

Chisao and Tohru swapped worried looks. This could only lead to mutually assured ice cream headache.

Dumb boys and their one-upmanship!


End file.
